jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
Shu'la Atum
The Shu'la Atum is historically seen as the person who founded Rhone and guided its development in making the city into the power it is currently. With a heavy focus on intellectual development and technological progress, he meant to propel Marquash out of the dark and superstitious age in order to compete with- and surpass the nations that existed elsewhere. As it is more of a title than a name, the descendants of the first Shu'la Atum all bore the same title when they inherited the position from the previous Shu'la Atum. Due to this, the actual names of these rulers have long been forgotten. As the new generation took power, he was expected to continue the course that the first Shu'la Atum had set. And so they did what was expected of them. Once the next generation came to power, the previous one would dissapear from the spotlight, only rarely making an occasional appearance. Once a previous Shu'la Atum died, the next would not make this fact public in order to grant them peace and to focus on the future. The only death that was officially made public was the death of the sixth Shu'la Atum, who died due to an unknown disease before he could pass on the title. Once the third generation of the Shu'la Atum was in power, Rhone had sufficiently grown in size to be ungovernable by just a single person. More and more people became increasingly discontent with the lack of influence they had within the ever growing state of Rhone. The first Shu'la Atum foresaw such a problem, and incorporated the idea of a bigger government into his long term plans. Aside from this, he felt that the people of Rhone needed agency of their own, and decided to incorporate the citizens into the governmental process. As such, the third Shu'la Atum decided, by his forefather's plans, to form the Council of Rhone. At it's inception, the Council of Rhone consisted of 7 members, with one spot reserved for the current Shu'la Atum. As the citizens were still very satisfied with the Shu'la Atum's ability to develop Rhone at such an alarming rate, they had no qualms with letting his descendants continue the path he had set. With the formation of the Council of Rhone, the Shu'la Atum decided to open up the palace to the public. The lineage of the Shu'la Atum ended 5 generations after it started, on the 234th year after the founding of Rhone, due to an unknown disease that took the life of their last descendant. By this time, the size of the council had grown to 17 members, with the presiding Shu'la Atum always possessing one seat. Out of respect for the Shu'la Atum and his accomplishments in the formation of Rhone, many members of the Council still follow the course that has been set since the birth of the nation. Additionally, there is still one ceremonial seat at the council that is always purposefully left empty in honor of his lineage. Nowadays, the Shu'la Atum is still revered as the person who brought Marquash into the new age, and is often seen as a hero. In many Rhonian locations Category:JLDnD Category:Rhone Category:Rhone Characters